Forgotten Melody
by alexdemyx
Summary: When the heartless arive in atlantica it will cause the end of Edym and the beginings of Demyx.
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night and the ocean was restless with anticipation. Tonight it would pull down a victim ship from the surface world. However unknown to the sleeping merpeople of Atlantica another nightmarish creature was coming down with the storm. These creatures would change one young merman's life forever in their quest for hearts.

This storm would lead a legendary keyblade wielder to this water realm and cause the youngest princess to go for her dreams of the surface. It would cause one evil sea witch to gain horrendous power and of course cause an Organization to enlist the young merman as its ninth member, causing the beginning of the young nobody Demyx.

* * *

"Hurry up Urchin!" Edym yelled behind his shoulder.

"I'm swimming as fast as I can. Where are we going anyways?" The younger merman called swimming as fast as his tail could take him.

"I found a new sunken ship."

"So shouldn't we be waiting for Ariel?" Suddenly Edym stopped causing Urchin to run into him, sending both mermen flying forward into an unforgiving rock wall. "Ugghh… What was that for?" Urchin groaned. Edym turned around clutching his nose and stared at the younger kids auburn hair.

"Don't you know what Wednesday is?" He slowly asked. Urchin shook his head causing his hair to flail. "It's Ariel's birthday and the anniversary of when we first met." Urchin's mouth suddenly made a perfect "Oh" and he silently cursed himself for forgetting. He had heard Ariel say just two weeks prior this tidbit of information but he had forgotten.

Of course leave it to Edym to remember. Edym had known Ariel sense they were both little guppies. He was after all nobility and was allowed to play with the princesses sense the age of five, unlike Urchin who grew up alone and orphaned never once speaking to Ariel until just two years ago.

"So we are going to look for a present for the grotto." Edym continued swimming towards his goal, going slower than before to avoid hard surfaces such as rocks. "We're getting closer, hurry up." He told the red head.

They swam in silence for the next twenty feet each young merman in his own thoughts of the young mermaid that they both adored. But as they rounded the rock they saw the prize. There lay a freshly plucked ship from the surface world. Cautiously they swam towards it looking carefully for any sharks.

"The coast is clear." Urchin quietly whispered. Edym nodded and then broke out into a sprint swimming quickly towards the ghostly ship.

"Hey!" Urchin yelled after him, trying his hardest to keep up. Even though he was younger he was a strong swimmer for his age and was able to keep right on Edym's tail.

Quickly he grabbed Edym's tail sending him to a stop right in front of one of the now broken ship windows. However even though he stopped the older boy he couldn't stop himself from being flung into the ships hallow skeleton letting out a cry of fear.

While Edym burst into a fit of giggles swimming to get a look of were Urchin had landed. Peering from outside he could see Urchin had landed face first into a barrel that strangely was floating in an air pocket. This caused him to burst into another gale of laughter.

"Get me out of here!" Urchin cried out muffled by the floating barrel. Gingerly Edym helped him out of the barrel. Once the little red head was free he flicked his tail causing the container to go spinning out of its air pocket and the ship altogether, toward freedom. It amazed him that it had made it down with the broken ship but now it was leaving the boat behind, heading slowly towards the surface.

"Okay you take the left side and I'll take the right. Whatever you find is yours to give to Ariel." Edym spoke heading towards the right side of the ship. Thankfully Urchin didn't follow.

The ship was huge and had many sparkly treasures he noticed so many treasures he was sure his princess would love. But nothing special seemed to speak to him that would make the perfect gift. He saw plenty of gadgets, and gismos but she already had a steady collection growing. Something different that's what he'd get her.

Then he entered a room it looked richly dressed with blankets, mirrors, and human brushes and combs. Even some art and small statues lined the walls. However what really caught his eye was an over turned box it had what looked like human made jewelry spilled out all over the floor. Carefully he swam towards the box and picked it up. Inside he saw beautiful necklaces and hair pins. Each lined with small sparkly stones off various gems he recognized. Slowly he searched through the box and towards the bottom he found what he'd been searching for, it was special. It was the perfect gift.

* * *

"Sebastian have you seen Edym and Urchin? I've looked everywhere for them!" Ariel called coming into the pink coral music room. She was now at her last resort if Sebastian didn't know then she'd just have to wait for their return.

"Eh… What dija say, mon?" Sebastian called swimming in from the back room, where most of the instruments where held. "Ariel, what are you doin here! I've been looking for ya. You need to get ready for ya birthday concert." He lectured while Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Sebastian I can handle it besides I practiced yesterday." She stated the last part quietly. She wasn't lying but she hadn't practiced for the full two hours. However she knew the concert would go splendidly unless one of her many adventures got in the way. "Have you seen Edym or Urchin?"

"Edym no, Urchin earlier dis morning, why?"

"Because I thought maybe we could go to Coral reef." She lied through her teeth. The real reason being she had wanted to search for a new sunken ship. The storm two nights ago had to have pulled one down and she was hearing rumors of the new sunken carrier a mile from Coral reef.

"Will dey're not here, Edym didn't show up for his lessons. While Urchin raced off to who knows where mon." He said matter of factually. Ariel sighed now she would have to look everywhere over again. She had hoped they'd be here. Of course she could go alone to find the buried treasures but where was the fun in that. Edym would head back to the academy in a month and leave her alone and Urchin wasn't much fun when it came to searching the skeletons of the once proud ships. Will Flounder was just will Flounder, a guppy and usually to scared to search through the ghostly ships without nagging about something.

"Sebastian, why does Edym have to go to the academy?" She whispered.

"Because he's nobility mon, He's supposed to grow up smart and take his place as the next king and queen's console. Just like those twins ya babysit, dey'll grow up to take on da family business and fill da console spots." He stated the facts so factually for a minute he almost reminded her of a textbook. "We all have to grow up and into our destiny mon. But ya can't always tell where it's a goin."

Suddenly she felt like something big was going to happen. "Who a knows where it will a lead us but ya definitely are supposed to practice your solo man." Reluctantly she got out her music sheets; no today was just going to be a long day.

* * *

"Archimedes you home!" Edym called into the older merman's home. He had decided to make the present better and he wanted to know for sure exactly what it was first before he went through with his plan. "Archimedes!" He called again before going into the darkened ship.

"Edym is that you, where's Ariel?" The white haired merman asked coming from the back room.

"She's not here. I came by myself." The older mermaid quickly welcomed Edym inside double checking that there was no other unexpected guest waiting outside. "I came to ask you what this is." Edym began pulling the necklace from his pocket. "I think it's a necklace of some sort but it's different…"

"Aww…. My boy that is a locket usually given by a young man to his lady, I saw this transaction one night I believe it can be given for all sorts of occasions. But where did you find one?" He launched into what into definition mode. Archimedes was the only humanologist in Atlantica maybe even the ocean. Yes, Scuttle new about the human world but usually his facts contradicted the old merman. Personally out of the two Edym preferred Archimedes to the seagull.

Ah… Will I went to a new ship and found it in a jewelry box. If you want I can take you there sometime, it's down by Coral Reef. Now what's so special about a locket?"

"Will a locket is like are muses. However it holds a non-moving picture usually of a loved one and of course has no music." He recalled taking the locket and showing him how to open it.

"So could you make it into a muse?" Edym asked casually. He had guessed the locket could open but now he needed to know if this plan would work.

"Technically, but no Jeweler in the kingdom would work on it. You're not really thinking what I think you're… you are."

"Of course, It would be perfect for Ariel I've already got the song. She'll love it."

"Alright will if you want to risk it fine. But nothing good will come of it."

"Nothing bad either. So umm… do you think you could….?" The blonde asked looking up at the old merman. He knew Archimedes would do it but he felt bad for taking advantage of his kind heart. Edym of course knew the older guy was a sap for romance stories and adored Ariel, it was a done deal.

"Me you expect me!" He yelled and for a minute the blond questioned his own judgment. "Alright I'll do it for Ariel not for you, you manipulating fool."Yes, Edym thought and burst into a slight jig. "What song are you planning on?" Archimedes sighed.

"Actually it's one Ariel and I made." Edym looked down at the floor it suddenly seemed more interesting than the rest of the aged place.

"Wait you wanting a custom made song?" It wasn't a surprise he was upset, muses were tricky to make but if you didn't practice with the song of choice the muse could explode. This caused many muse makers to only use tested songs, unless it was for wealthy nobility. Which Edym happened to be both, but he was asking too much using human devices and a possible explosion.

"Okay will we'll have our work cut out for us, come on." Archimedes called over his shoulder leading the blond towards the far back room of the ship. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Oh… Flounder where are they?" Ariel asked her young friend. They were setting on a rock just outside the city. It had taken four hours of singing to pry Sebastian away. Frankly Ariel was tired and upset that her search was stopped for so long. If it hadn't been for Flounder showing up it might have been even longer.

"We'll find them, Ariel. If not they'll come back home before dark."

"You're right Flounder." She jumped of her perch and began swimming for the palace.

"Maybe we can go tomorrow." Flounder said trying to be comforting. Suddenly there was a loud smack from behind them. "What was that?" The fish nervously asked. Quickly Ariel scooped the yellow fish into her arms and ducked into a small forest of seaweed, covering his mouth when he let out a gasp of fright.

"Be quit!" She whispered. Gradually the noisemakers rounded the corner. They were definitely not from around Atlantica. Some looked like almost jellyfish but with a strange head inside the florescent blob. Another looked like a green human diver with a fish head brandishing spikes. Ariel had never seen anything like it.

Even though she loved meeting new sea creatures when they weren't dangerous, these creatures seemed like bad news. There were hundreds of them passing their previous rocky perch. All of which were headed in the direction of the city. Quietly Ariel swerved through the seaweed heading toward the back of the city. She had to warn her father of the unknown visitors.

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed the first enstallment of Forgotten Melody. If your wondering who Urchin and Archmiedies is, they are charectors indroduced in the Little Mermaid series. Stay tuned for the next Chappter and Xigbar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Aww…" The old sea witch sighed looking into her cauldron. So far that woman had kept her promise. She had sent the heartless army to Atlantica leaving the sea witch in charge of the proceedings. In turn her only task, to gain more hearts for the evil fairy Maleficent to control and it was going splendidly. The witch was enjoying seeing the royal family squirm. Send a few heartless too start the fear and the rest would come easily.

"Flotsam, Jetsam come, take a look." She yelled to her faithful servants calling them from their shadowy corner. Slowly she twirled her hand in a circular motion over the cauldron, causing scenes from all over Atlantica to flash in the bubbly concoction, Scenes of soldiers fighting of the enemies protecting the city and the palace. While civilians ran for their lives, some succeeding while others failed. Soon she would pull back the army. She had decided that small random raids would be the best strategy. Keep the royal pain on his fin and will confused was the best method for success.

She twirled her hand again and suddenly the palace was there and she saw the whinny princess brats hiding in the throne room, huddling together all except one, the youngest of the brats, Ariel. Oh, how Ursula despised that one mergirl.

That daughter of Triton had given her so much trouble through out the past. Especially with that bad luck creature. The memory of that hideous beast still made her skin crawl. Suddenly it came to her, why not make the girl suffer take something precious away from her. Hmm… that opened up so many different possibilities.

"Flotsam, Jetsam! I want you to keep an eye over the youngest of the Triton brats." Immediately her babies left her side to follow their mistress's orders, making the witch sigh with pleasure. Her plans had already begun and the ocean would soon crumble at her will.

* * *

Here it was Atlantica. Xigbar had been searching through this world for a week trying to find this supposedly fabled place. It wasn't all that bad beside the facts that he was wet and had no legs. Who was he kidding it was maddening and hard to maneuver in this ocean. Everywhere he looked fish were swimming or running into him, probably laughing to. He thought he heard a barracuda call him a guppy whatever that meant.

In a nutshell he was a very upset nobody and was questioning Xemnas's judgment on this water hole. With good reason to! He thought as suddenly he felt another fish slam into him.

"Hey, watch it!" He called turning around annoyed. Yet when he saw the perpetrator the anger he felt moments before plummeted to the bottom of his head, which according to Vexen was very deep indeed. Surprisingly it was a young boy no doubt about sixteen or seventeen. He looked flustered and quickly apologized for running into the older man.

"No problem, I've taken worse beatings." He said thinking of when Xaldin had used him as target practice. "Hey what's your name kid?" The younger boy looked up questionably. "What I'm not going to eat you." With that the kid burst into a very adorable laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look a little silly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," He began. "You look kind of scary, but then you look like you've never swam before." With that he went into another gale of laughter. Xigbar had to give the boy some credit. I bet I do look a little silly. He's been swimming his whole life where as I just started today.

"Point taken, I don't get out much." The freeshooter said hoping that was a valid excuse.

"Ah, okay…" He said amazingly buying the answer. "Oh, I forgot my name is Edym!" He said extending his hand. Xigbar happily took it.

"Xigbar" He said shaking the smaller hand.

Suddenly another youngster burst into the clearing followed by a small yellow fish. "Edym, there you are, I've bee-"She stropped abruptly noticing the freeshooter. "I've been trying to get to the palace. There were strange creatures headed toward the city." She said trying to regain her train of thought.

"Wait, what kind of creatures?" Xigbar asked. It was unlikely but still maybe some heartless were already here. If that was the case Xemnas would probably want his second to check it out.

"They were mostly black and… and…" That probably was them if she couldn't describe them it was worth investigating.

"Okay, where's the palace?"

"Huh? What?" Both of the young mermaids asked looking questionably at Xigbar.

"What, you need to get to the palace right? Will all tag along I'll protect you two." Xigbar explained exasperated for having to explain. Luckily he didn't have to give a better definition.

"Oh, it's this way." The girl said motioning towards the city. While her friends followed. Reluctantly Xigbar followed wondering how exactly he got stuck playing baby sitter.

* * *

Edym still didn't know what to make of this obvious outsider. He couldn't be Alantian or Olympian, but he was willing to help them even though they had just met. He also couldn't make out what had gotten Ariel so upset. But once the small party neared the castle it all became clear he heard screams coming from throughout the city.

"Ariel, what did you see?" Edym asked, suddenly nervous about entering his home.

"I'm not sure. It's nothing I've ever seen before." Xigbar nodded as she said this, which confused the blonde even more. Did this stranger know about these bizarre creatures or did he send them himself.

"I've got to know, do you know what these things are?" Edym asked looking into the merman's only exposed eye.

At first the older man looked hesitant to share this information but then said, "I'm not sure."

"But if you had to guess."

"Look kid, if it's what I think it is your better of not knowing." He said clearly getting annoyed. So Edym decided to just drop it. Better to take his help, than to anger him. Edym wisely decided. This merman looked like he could be dangerous. Why exactly he decided to talk to this outsider Edym would never fully know.

"Alright, once we pass through the gates stay close to me." The one eyed man told the children, starring into each of the youngsters eyes. Xigbar then took the lead quickly followed by his merry crew.

When they entered the city it reminded Edym of the horror stories his mother used to tell him of life before Triton rose to the throne. Buildings were destroyed guards were fighting of the creatures while the civilians ran for they're lives. It was horrendous when Edym caught site of bodies crushed under the ruined buildings. He turned Ariel away from the site and moved closer to they're protector.

"What are they?" He whispered so quietly that the others couldn't hear him. Xigbar nevertheless heard the question but being a nobody himself he wasn't allowed to answer. So fluidly they moved towards the palace the freeshooter scanning for any creatures headed his way.

Then from the right they came like the nightmarish creatures they were. "Look out!" Ariel screamed, causing Xigbar to look back at her instead. The creatures seized this chance and pounced on him but with the agility of a cat the freeshooter spun out of range of the attack while pushing the two stunned mermaids away from the battle zone. Edym was stunned with one fluid motion of the hand Xigbar had what looked like weapons pointed directly at the attackers.

Flounder cowered in Ariel's hair as purple lasers shot from the weapons destroying the black creatures, while Edym was stuck in aww…. But what was more startling was how easily Xigbar did it. He looked like he was even enjoying it spinning through a dance only he new the steps too. Bringing on the death of these dark creatures was strangely interesting to watch. For with each monster slain a heart would float upwards and then vanish into a black cloud. While the freeshooter moved to the next one.

"Ariel, are you all right?" Edym asked noticing his princess was trembling. He quickly warped his arms around her in a protecting stance.

"Thank, you." She whispered into his chest. For a moment Edym forgot everything. He ignored the screams of people dyeing, Xigbar fighting for they're safety, even his own terror. For that moment he was completely hers and realized just how badly he wanted to be they're to protect her. But like all moments it passed out of the realm of the present. She screamed. One of the creatures was coming from behind right towards him.

* * *

The girl screamed causing him to turn towards were he had pushed the kids. Yep, there was defiantly a heartless heading towards them. Before Xigbar could think of anything, Edym pushed the girl, Ariel, out of the way. He then quickly grabbed a piece of rubble from the once proud building. The blonde charged, quickly Xigbar headed to help the lad dodging more of the creatures. The kid definitely looked like he never fought in his life, swinging the rubble randomly trying to protect the girl.

He had to give him guts if not stupidity, he kept trying. Even when his weapon went right through the heartless the blonde kept at it. He was a few feet from the kids battle the freeshooter took aim waiting for the right shot. If the kid stopped moving he could kill the heartless in one shot.

"Hey, kid duck!" Xigbar yelled causing the blonde to turn around distracted apparently not getting the command. "Move!" That the blonde understood and he quickly moved to the left letting Xigbar take the shot. "AltaVista Baby!" He called as the gunshot hit its mark. He turned and smiled at the kids, expecting his Terminator reference to bring a smile to their faces. It failed; he forgot who his audience was. Stupid, how could two fish know anything about Terminator. Let alone what a television even is.

Swiftly the freeshooter moved towards the kids. "You guys, okay?" He asked largely looking at the girl. What's her name was looking scared shitless. As he approached she turned to stare at him realizing for now they were safe.

"I'm freaked out a small amount; I think Flounder might have died of heart attack though." She said all smiles.

Hearing his name the fish finally came out of the mermaid's hair and spoke for the first time all day. "Did not, I was not scared at all!" He cried trying to save his honor.

Ariel, that was it, rolled her eyes. "Flounder you are such a guppy." The fish starred at her annoyed but let his argument go down the drain when Edym swam up to them. "Edym, are you all right?" The red head said immediately checking for any fresh battle scars.

"I'm fine thanks to Xigbar." With that one sentence the freeshooter swelled up with pride. He just loved hearing the little blonde say that and felt a tad annoyed that the mermaid was all over him.

Ignoring his twinge of jealousy he brought them all back to reality. "We need to get going, before more show up." By saying this everyone in the group was pulled back into the seriousness of the situation. Screams they had blocked out by their joy of winning this miniscule battle flooded throughout they're ears. This was not over not yet they wouldn't be safe until they reached the palace. Reluctantly the party moved further into the city.

* * *

Ursula was in shock. How could one pathetic merman destroy fifty-two of her heartless? It didn't make any sense how ten guards got lucky to kill one heartless and he just crushed them without really trying. She needed to find out who and what he was. Then she would either kill him are add him to her army. She sighed after all that this invasion had grown old. It was time to pull back her forces and call it a day.

Slowly she spun her hand around her cauldron and with a single thought pulled back her army. All but two instantaneously teleported out of the city's walls, She had decided to leave Flotsam and Jetsam. They could easily spy on her prey from the shadows and then lead it to her, when she had them in her clutches everything would fall.

* * *

So what did you think? Xigbar has entered the building. Chappy 3 will be up soon though I don't know how fast chapter 4 will be done. I've got alot of diffrent projects going on... I'll do my best though to get it done! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Urchin couldn't believe it, just as rapidly as they appeared the creatures had gone. It was miraculous and scary to think of. As all of Atlantica realized the news Urchin started to wonder where the creatures had come from and where they had all gone.

Furthermore he had no idea where his friends were, which was starting to worry him. "Where are they?" He asked out load to know one in particular.

"You, mean Ariel don't you?" Aquata gently whispered coming into the hallway looking out at the city. "I'm sure they're fine it is Ariel after all." They cracked a smile, she was right it was amazing how many adventures the youngest princess pulled through.

"Your right, but I'd still fell better if she was here." He stated. Her brown hair shook as she nodded in agreement. Of all her sisters Ariel caused the most worry but, oh how she loved her. Throughout all of her crazy adventures, her sister could always pull through and smile and Aquata had always admired her for it.

"They're you are! Da king a wants to a see ya both!" The familiar red crab called coming into the hall. Urchin was surprised by what the little crab conveyed King Triton wanted to talk to him.

"Me to?"

"Yes, have ya seen Ariel mon?" He asked. "I need to ah find dat girl."

"She was outside when the creatures came, looking for Edym." Urchin relayed to the small crab.

"Great, da king won't like dis." He said rushing of to find Triton's other offspring. Gradually the two children headed towards the throne room.

"Urchin, something's been bugging me." Aquata began looking at Urchin to continue. When he nodded that was all the princess needed. "Urchin do you love Ariel?" He was stunned. He had thought it wasn't obvious but then how did Aquata know. Could Ariel have noticed as will?

"What! Ariel, no why does she like me."

"Urchin don't lie to me only Ariel seems oblivious. Even Daddy knows he's been waiting to see if you two would get together."

"Wait, What!" Urchin couldn't believe the last part.

"Of course daddy wants to make you part of the family, so he got it into his head that you and Ariel may end up making his dream come true." She confirmed. "However I'm not sure how that's going to work out, I've always thought that she liked Edym."

Edym again why did he have to be so perfect for Ariel, Urchin was getting tired of it. Realizing her mistake the older princess turned to face him. "Urchin there is always a chance you could still win her."

"Yeah, right I'm a nobody Ariel wants a somebody! I'm pathetic how can I compete with perfect Edym. "

"Urchin give her more credit than that, she's never cared about nobility. You have a chance use it! She'd love you even if you were a turtle, crab, purple, or green. Even as the nobody you claim to be she would love you." Aquata stormed off in a huff, Urchin hurrying to keep up and apologize. He had just learned that Aquata was very defending of her sister and he couldn't help swelling up with hope at what she said. Maybe Ariel and he were in the stars.

Little did he know how wrong Aquata was, the youngest princess would never love a nobody not a true one anyways. But she was right on one account he had a better chance than Edym, for it wasn't written in the stars for Edym to win.

* * *

There it was the palace. The party had thought it odd how quickly the enemies had disappeared but where not above turning a good thing away. As quickly as the creatures had gone the merpeople had appeared taking their place searching for missing loved ones and cheering for the guards who had protected their city.

"So this is it." Xigbar said in slight aww. It definitely wasn't home where you could get lost in the endless mazes of rooms and halls. This palace was impressive none the less more likely the size of Castle Oblivion maybe superior.

"Would you care to join us? I'm sure daddy would like to thank you." The red head asked, thankful for the freeshooters help.

"Yes, please come!" Edym asked, noticing the older merman, unsure. That did it for Xigbar if the boy asked he would stay.

"Alright" Xigbar said beaten. Something about this kid made him want to linger even though he should be snooping for more information on this world. "For a little while, though." Then he would search for the ruler of this city, Xemnas would want that piece of information he decided to keep his eye open. Looking for any signs of a way to renter the castle undetected.

As they entered into the palace grounds the guards nodded in their direction from the posts they protected. The grounds where amazing Xigbar had to admit, water plants and statues lined the gardens. One plant caught his eye it was strange looking. It was black with white berries. Ariel caught him looking and went to pick him some.

"They're Garine they help you remember things and regain you strength." She said placing the berries in the palm of his hand. "You can have them."

Xigbar was shocked at this gesture; he had misjudged the girl and couldn't remember why she had annoyed him.

"Edym, here you go." She said flocking over to the boy. "Say, Aww." She smiled holding out the berry to the lad. Now Xigbar remembered why she was irritating. "You must be famished from the fighting." Gently she placed the berries in his mouth and Edym swallowed them with a smile. Before Xigbar could respond to this annoyance a little crab swam towards them from the castle.

"Ariel, Edym there ya are mon!"

"Sebastian!" All three of his party cried as the crab got closer. Noticing the strange look the crustation gave him Xigbar looked away.

"Oh, this is Xigbar he helped us when the creatures came." Edym told Sebastian after noticing the odd stare in the freeshooters direction.

"Then his majesty is sure to want to see him. Come along the king wants to see ya." Sebastian said heading towards the castle. Hastily the children followed leaving Xigbar to wonder how he'd managed an audience with the king.

"Do you think daddy will be mad?" The freeshooter over herd the girl ask.

"Will you did leave the palace, without telling anyone but I'm sure he'll understand." Edym said comforting the mermaid. Quickly Xigbar raced up to the kids.

"The king loves ya Ariel; he's bound to forgive ya mon." Sebastian said. Suddenly it clicked.

"Wait are you a princess?" Xigbar cried.

"Of course she is, princess Ariel." The yellow fish clarified while the others all nodded at the poor freeshooter. A princesses, will at least he was probably in the king's good graces maybe he had unknowingly opened doors Xemnas would want explored, so grudgingly Xigbar followed the group through the palace.

* * *

"So, she's a princess!" Xigbar asked again. He still couldn't quit grasp the news. "So are you a prince to?" He turned to the boy.

"Oh, no I'm just of noble birth. My parents are of the Nami family. Besides Triton only has seven children all of which are female." Xigbar looked the boy over deciding to just accept his new found good fortune. "Who are you exactly; I want the truth, please."

"I ahh… can't tell you." The freeshooter cursed Xemnas as the little merman pouted. "Alright ask anything, but I get to chose what to answer and you can't tell anyone." A rapid change went through the blonde and he turned towards Xigbar all smiles nodding in agreement. I shouldn't be doing this.

"What were those creatures exactly?"Xigbar sighed. The kid deserved to know what he was up against, after all his friends and family could already have joined the darkness.

"They're called Heartless. They're created when a person loses their heart and joins the darkness."

"What do they want? Where do they come from?"

"They come from the darkness itself. I have reason to believe they are being controlled by someone. However usually, like you saw today the heartless want more hearts." He revealed.

"Who's controlling them? How can they be defeated?" The blonde asked looking up into the freeshooter's eyes. He was quite scared and Xigbar couldn't help wishing to comfort him.

"It's tough to say; unfortunately I don't know who's controlling them. The only way to kill them though is with a keyblade are a specially made weapon." Swiftly Xigbar summoned his arrow guns to prove his point. Edym was struck with aww… and Xigbar swelled with pride to see his babies receiving attention.

"So where are you from and how do you know all this?"

"Will I'm sure you've guessed I'm not from around here." He began looking around at anything but the blonde. "Umm… will I'm here from another world and how I know about heartless is umm… it's because I'm a nobody! Edym stared at the freeshooter confused. "Like a heartless I don't a heart." Xigbar clarified, causing the blonde to move away.

"So you're like them?" He cried obviously scared and hurt.

"No! Unlike them I'll never hurt you! A nobody is made the same way as a heartless, except that when a person with a strong heart becomes a heartless they keep their body and soul. But unlike a heartless and lower nobody's I can think for myself and will, I'd never hurt you." Xigbar rambled trying to calm the blonde down. Thank kingdom hearts it did.

"So you're a good guy? Killing the heartless protecting others from becoming one." Edym said with noticeable admiration.

"Sort of…" The younger merman looked confused. "Will yeah, we do help others but usually ah… we also do some not so great things."

"I understand you're like everyone else trying to be good, right." Xigbar nodded, better to let him think that than for him to know the whole truth.

"The king he wants to see ya, mon." The crab announced coming to fetch the two mermen.

"Alrighty then!" the freeshooter smiled following the cessation towards the throne room.

Edym racing to whisper in the older merman's ear, "I won't tell anyone, I promise." The freeshooter was definitely looking forward to his time in Atlantica now.

* * *

"Daddy!" Ariel cried entering the throne room heading for a hug from her father. All her sister's and Urchin beamed to see her safe. Prying his daughter off, King Triton sat down upon his throne.

"Now, that everyone is here. I feel that in light of the recent developments you all should remain in the palace." All of his daughters nodded their heads in agreement, except one. "Ariel promise me."

"Daddy, what if we take a friend and promise not to go alone?" She pleaded. But of course her father would have none of it.

"No, you will all stay in the palace until further notice!" with the rising of his voice Ariel knew he was done listening and dropped it. She could always try to sneak out.

"Now I understand I have thanks to give." He nodded towards the waiting room. "Sebastian please go fetch them. The rest of you may leave." Slowly all of his family left the room. "Ariel, Urchin on second thought stay." Promptly the two children stopped waiting for his majesty's next command. A trumpet sounded and announced the entrance of Xigbar and Edym.

Like usual the seahorse swam up and announced their presence to King Triton blowing on his trumpet. "Sir Xigbar. Sir Edym, His majesty the king!"

"So you are the one I have to thank for my daughter's safe return to the palace." He began, motioning his arm towards Ariel and Urchin.

"Yes, your majesty I am responsible. I was just doing a good deed for the safety of two children." Xigbar said bowing.

"I thank you both and will see to it that you are rewarded for your help. You are welcome to stay in the palace. Sebastian will show you to a room which you may use freely in your time with us. Edym of course one of my guards will escort you home and I look forward to your next visit." Both mermen nodded their thanks.

"You are both welcome to join us for dinner as will."

"Actually, I probably should head home." Edym said knowing his parents would be worried.

"Of course, you may leave both of you. Sebastian show are guest to his room." Following orders the crab lead them out of the throne room.

"Daddy I'll be back I'm just going to see Edym off!" Ariel said hurriedly following the custation."

"Me, too!" Urchin cried not wanting to be left alone with the king, leaving, Triton alone with his thoughts about the stranger. Was he the one who brought the creatures?

Who is this Xigbar, really?

* * *

Hope you're looking forward to chappy 4! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

It was spacious his room. The crab, Sebastian, claimed it was one of the many suites the palace offered. It overlooked the courtyard and had a wonderful view of the city. Plus a small bonus it was near the kitchens and the dining hall. He couldn't wait to chow down on the finest Alantian cuisine.

"So when's diner with the king?" Xigbar asked turning towards the crab.

"In a quarter hour, please call if you need anything." He said swimming out of the room. Xigbar again scanned his room. He looked through the small bookshelf deciding to take a closer look in a while. For now lying down on the soft bed sounded nice.

He wished Edym was here. It would have been nice to know the blonde was there to correct any mistakes he made. The freeshooter was not the best when it came to manners let alone all the rules accompanied with noble life.

There was a slight knock on his door, "Umm… Xigbar are you in here?" Someone called from the hall.

"Yeah, come in!" He sighed, setting up for his guest. The door opened and a young mermaid swam in, actually make that two.

"This is my sister Aquata." Ariel introduced the freeshooter. "She wanted to meet you." The red head explained.

"That's alright. The name's Xigbar." He said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, thank you again for saving my sister." She said shaking his hand. Then looking at Ariel she whispered, "May I ask for a favor?"

"What is it my lady?" He returned the quiet moving her towards the balcony, Ariel starring at the freeshooter.

"Will you see my sister has been known to break the rules." She began nodding towards Ariel. "I'm sure she will leave the palace. So I was wondering if she dose could you please watch her. I've already asked Flounder to inform you if she does."

"I guess I could though I may leave the palace myself." Xigbar said confused how exactly this was going to work.

"That's no problem I can understand that. I've also in listed Urchin and I'll get Edym latter for Ariel duty. I just figured the more help the better, you'll help right."

"For you of course, I'll do my best." Xigbar said starring at the red headed princess. Wondering how he kept getting stuck playing her baby sitter.

* * *

"Edym, your home!" His mother called rushing to her baby, whereas his father smoothly swam towards his son.

"Mom, your crushing me." He said looking up at his mother. She was petite, but still had the death grip of an octopus.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you?" He's father asked ignoring his son's cry for release from his wife.

"Umm… you know here and there." He said finally pulling his mother of, they both glared. "Will I went to coral reef and ended up at the palace when the creatures came." He finished trying to escape to his room, sadly they followed.

"Pearl, we think it's wise if you stay near home for a while."

"Mom, come on please. I only have a few weeks left before I have to go back. There's so much I want to do." He turned around pleading.

"He has a point." She whispered to her husband. Edym starred trying to plead with his eyes. It seemed to work on his mother. "All right, pearl but can you at least take someone with you? I'd feel much better if you weren't alone."

Edym rushed over to his mother sweeping her up in his arms twirling her around. She laughed while his father shook his head. Edym looked at his parents he loved them so much, his mother with her bubbly laughs and his father with his all business attitude.

"Edym put me down!" She laughed. He complied gently placing her back down.

"Oh, mother I nearly forgot we've been invited to the palace."

"Will that's nice but…" She turned towards her husband.

"Edym we thought it wise to stay home for tonight, maybe next time." His father finished while his mother nodded in agreement.

"I understand." Edym said serious, "So what's for dinner?"

* * *

Xigbar stared at the food he was meant to eat, trying his hardest to will it all away. It didn't work. He still had on his plate mudpie, hushpuppies, treacle, seaweed salad, escargot and numerous other supposed delicacies.

Uhggg…. I'd rather eat Xemnas's cooking. The freeshooter thought bringing a spoonful up and then dumping it back on his plate. Yep, Xemnas or even Axel could do better than this.

"So how do you like the palace Sir, Xigbar?" The King asked bringing Xigbar out of his dream of cooked food. Though I guess they wouldn't have stoves being underwater and all.

"Oh, it's delicious." He replied lying through his teeth.

"Wonderful I'll pass the praise on to Octia." The King said pleased. Xigbar just stared thinking he'd stop by the gummi ship and pick up some edible food.

"I must ask though which Kingdom do you swim from I don't recognize your accent?" King Triton suddenly asked moving towards the serious stuff.

"Ummm, I'm a merchant so uhgg… throughout my travels I've picked up a bit of my host cities accents." He began trying to think up a reasonable solution.

"You're Piscesean, right." Ariel suddenly jumped in giving him a wink across the table. Xigbar nodded his thanks deciding he had misjudged her.

"Yes, your right, though it's been ages since I saw my home." The freeshooter finished happy to have successfully answered the question.

"Will Pisces is quite the lovely city I especially love the star festival remember girls I took you when, oh how old where you?" King Triton asked lost in memory while shouts of random ages where made across the table.

"So is this your first time in our waters sir, Xigbar." One of the blonde haired princess asked.

"Yes, actually any spots I should look at while I'm here?" He replied sending a smile to turn her cheeks red.

"I'd suggest Gorgon's Canyon but watch out for the whirlpool." Ariel smiled while her family all shook their heads.

"Sightseeing can wait until after you've finished your sales by the way how long will we enjoy your pleasurable company?" The King asked while the servants rushed in to clear diner as everyone had eaten their fill.

"Oh, just a few days if those creatures don't come back." As the king gave him an imploring look Xigbar quickly followed up with, "I wouldn't want to find myself killed on my journey home."

"Yes waiting tell the danger has passed is wise girls I think you'd learn much from this merman's company." His majesty said looking directly at his youngest daughter who stared off into the courtyard.

"Please enjoy the rest of your evening and feel free to explore the city but I do ask for now if you'd remain at the palace for a few nights." King Triton stood up dismissing him and his family.

* * *

An: I figure this won't be continued but I found this section on my computer so I decided to post it. This was the 2nd fanfic that I ever wrote and definitely better than the first one I attempted. If someday I start writing this again, I promise I'll post it.


End file.
